The Truth is Out
by inugurlume
Summary: okay peoples this is a oneshot. Have u ever wondered y Kags never says no to Koga? or y she never really leaves inu when he goes to see Kikyo? well here is one theory I came up with. read 2 find out.


Hey guys! I had a dream about this idea a couple of nights ago and I thought that you all would like it so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

The Truth is Out

"AGH! INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome stormed off leaving Inuyasha in a deep crater. _Maybe now he'll leave me alone for a little while. _

Kagome walked into the woods. She walked past the well and past the sacred tree. Once she found a nice secluded spot she sat down under a tree and sighed heavily.

After a few minutes of sitting there and thinking she sensed someone was near by. "Who's there." she said in a confident voice.

"It's just me."

"Oh, hi. So how are things coming along?"

"Just as you planned."

"Good, good."

"When will the next phase begin?"

"Soon. Very soon, so be ready."

"Yes."

The figure silently moved back into the shadows. Kagome sat back down under the tree and looked up through the branches to the stary sky. _Soon, very soon i will have what I want. Just a little bit longer._

Kagome started to drift off when she heard a twig snap. She sat up quickly, waiting for whoever came into the clearing.

It was Sango.

"There you are. We were getting worried about you Kagome."

"Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some time alone."

Sango walked over and sat down next to kagome and they talked about how Inuyasha and miroku were so annyoying sometimes.

"Well, I should be getting back now."

"Okay, I'm going to stay out here a little longer."

"Alright, don't stay out here too long or Inuyasha will be pissed."

"I know, I know. I will."

Not long after Sango left two more figures appeared.

"I evrything ready?"

"Yes." answered the first figure.

"Does he have any idea what's going on?"

"No, he still has no idea." said the second figure.

Just at that moment Sango came back into the clearing.

"uh... what the HELL i s goign on!"

"Sango, my dear friend. Let me explain, but you must promise not to tell anyone about anything that I am about to tell you."

"Okay." she said a little hesitantly.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Wow. You came up with that all on your own, and got them to help out too?"

"Yep. It wasn't easy though. Remember, you can't tell anyone, not even Miroku."

"I know, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Sango."

They sat there and talked for a little while longer. Kagome had to wait for some others to come and report to her.

After the last few people reported in the girls went and took a bath at a near by hot spring so that Inuyasha and Shippo wouldn't smell them on the girls.

When they got back inuyasha was pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WENCH! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! THEN WHO WOULD FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS! HUH?"

"Sit."

Inuyasha's face met the ground for the second time that day. Once the spell wore off he lunged at kagome.

"Sit."

Make that three times.

A little later Myoga showed up and then they all went to bed.

**NEXT MORNING**

After everyone was up and was eating breakfast kagome asked if they would be resuming their hunt for the jewel shards that day.

"Yes, we have already waisted enough time here as it is." said a grumpy Inuyasha. Everyone else agreed with Inuyasha so after they were done eating they gathered their things and headed out. After a few days of searching they stopped in a medow fo rthe night.

Later after dinner Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. He stood up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"None of your buisness wench." and with that he walked off into the woods. Kagome lowered her head so that her bangs covered her face from Sango and Miroku's view.

Miroku sighed inwardly. _He'll never learn will he? Why does he go off to see her when he has Kagome right here?_

After walking for a little bit Inuyasha came to the clearing where she stood waiting for him.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo."

(Dun, Dun, Dun.)

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Who do you love more, me... or that girl?"

Inuyasha stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say. Who DID he love more?

After some arguing and debating in his head he realized just who he really did love more.

A light blush appeared on his face and he down cast his gaze to the ground and mumbled under his breath "her."

He didn't think Kikyo heard him but she did.

"I can see that you have choosen _her_ over me. Very well, good bye Inuyasha." with that she walked off into the woods and disappeared with her soul gatherers floating around her.

"Good bye Kikyo." Inuyasha turned around and walked back to the campsite. The next day as they were walking along Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming towards them very fast. Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. But he was just trampled over.

"Hello Kagome. I how mt face has kept his hands off of you. Once I have killed Naraku you and i can finally be together."

"DREAM ON WOLF! SHE WOULD NEVER GO WITH YOU!"

"So are you saying that she would go with a half-breed like you?"

"Ugh... NO! That's not what I was saying!"

"Whatever mut face."

As their pointless fighting went on Kagura flew by over head. She didn't even seem to notice them. Koga tookthis as his signal to leave.

"Good by Kagome. I will see you again."

He speed off in the direction that Kagura went in. Inuyasha and the others also followed. That night they stopped and they made some plans.

The next day they busted into Naraku's castle and they found out that they weren't the only one's there. Koga, and Sesshomaru were there as well. They didn't waist any time on thinking about why Koga and Sesshomaru were there they just started fighting. A little into the battle Kikyo joined in on the fighting. After battling for hours they finally defeated Naraku. (Sorry if the battle sucked, I'm not very good at those.)

Inuyasha stood up straight where he was and turned around. Everyone was looking at him.

"Inuyasha? Are...are y-you okay?" asked Kagome.

Evryone looked from Kagome to him expectantly. Before he knew what he was doing he walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

There was a collective awwwwwwwwwwe! From the people watching.

Inuyasha pulled out of the hug and looked at everyone. "What the HELLis going on!"

"Why what ever do you mean Inuyasha? Nothing is going on, we just thought that you giving kagome a hug like that was so KAWAII!" said Kikyo.

_Okay, now I KNOW somethings going on. _

Well, later on Inuyasha finds out that Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koga, Kagura and Kanna were all working with kagome on her master plan to get him to admit his feelings and undieing love for her.

_Why the HELL is this happening to me! Why didn't I know! Why is Sesshomaru being so nice! Why did she do this to me! _Inuyasha's ramblings went on for a while before kagome cornered him.

"Muhahahahahahahaha! My plan worked! Now for mating season to begin!" Kagome walks closer to Inuyasha. "Come here my little puppy. It's time to have some fun."

LMAO! That was such a great idea. I just had to post this. I hope that you all liked it has much as I do. Well til next time. Bu byes.

Ume


End file.
